What if Pepper knew Allison?
by cit11cat
Summary: What if before the movie happened, Pepper and allison became friends? How would that affect the movie and how Allison and Crybaby meet? I know bad summary, give it a chance please! And please review! AXC rated T for language. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have noticed the lack of crybaby fan fictions and there wasn't one scenario that I really wanted to read, So I wrote one myself. This is a little AU but pretty much goes with most of the story lines. This is an Allison/Crybaby fanfiction and will have Baldwin and Lenora bashing. Sorry if you like them but I really don't. This will also have different POV's but will stick with mostly Allison, Pepper, and Crybaby. Crybaby is deff one of my all time favorite movies so on with the fanfiction.**

_Freshman Year: _

_Allison's POV_

So, I am a freshman in high school. I am also a square. This should be fun. I already am with my friends walking down the hall when I see one of them, A Drape. Her name is Pepper. For some reason, everyone is afraid of them. I have heard the stories about their leader…Wade "Crybaby" Walker. He has a little sister named Pepper and has a gang. There is Milton, Wanda, and Hatchet face. The guys have long hair and leather jackets. The girls wear tight skirts with slits or tight pants. "Hysterectomy pants" my grandmother would call them. I don't see anything wrong with them. They also wear shirts low cut to where you can see their breasts and excessive makeup. I have never had a problem with them and I don't think they have ever had a problem with me other then the fact that I am a square.

They are walking in the opposite direction as us. As they walk by, the girls I am with yell out mean names. One girl , Janice, yells out "Slut" towards Pepper and knocks her books down. They walk away leaving me there with the drapes. I bend down and help her pick them up.

"I'm sorry for them" I say to Pepper. She just eyes me up and down like she is trying to see through me.

"Why are you being nice? Aren't you going to call me a slut as well?" She says like she is expecting me to be mean.

"Well, no. Why would I do that?" I am confused as to why she just assumes that everyone thinks of her as a slut.

"I am pregnant so the squares call me that" I look down to see her smiling and holding her stomach.

"It's your life, you can be pregnant if you want." She just stares up at me. At first I thought she was going to hit me but then she just smiles.

" Your pretty all right for a square." She then sticks out her hand and asks my name.

" Allison Vernon-Williams and your Pepper Walker" I shake her hand and look around. No one is in the hallway, I guess the bell must have rang. Oh no! I am late for class!

"I have to go, I am going to be late." What will grandmother say?

"Or you could just skip with me. It could be fun" She says with a smirk on her face. I have never cut class before but I could use a brake from always being the good girl. I agree and we go out towards her brother's car.

"Umm Pepper, I don't think I should really be out here." I say as we walk towards the crybaby gang. They are looking at Pepper like she is crazy and their eyes filled with disgust when they see me. I knew I shouldn't be out here.

"Don't worry about it. They won't hurt you." She says and grabs my hand, practically dragging me over to them. I feel their eyes on me but I keep my eyes down.

"What the hell is this Pepper?" Hatchet Face asked while looking down on me.

"Guys this is Allison. Allison, these are the crybaby gang." I looked up and saw hate in all their faces except for Crybaby's. His eyes showed something in them but I quickly looked down.

"Well that's nice but why the hell is a square around us?" Wanda asked. She scares me a little.

"Guys she is cool. Besides, I don't think she is a square. I think she is a scrape. Part square, part drape." As she said this they looked confused. I don't think I should be here. Maybe if I go back to class they won't notice I'm gone.

"Well we don't want her here." Said Milton.

" It is alright, I should be going back to class anyway." I say as I quickly walk away. I could hear Pepper calling after me to come back and the rest snickering. Probably at how cowardly I am.

**(AN:I was gonna end it there but I decided to keep going**)

_Pepper's POV_

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask my friends, although they aren't acting like friends right now.

"She is a square, why are you hanging out with her anyway?" Wanda asks.

"Because she is nice and I told you she is a scrape. She had the chance to call me a dirty name but she didn't, instead she helped me pick up my books and not once did I get a look from her telling me that she was better than me even when I told her I was pregnant." I told them. They looked kind of regretful because now she might be mean to me. I like Allison and I saw the way my brother was staring at her. He likes her. Now I just have to find a way to get them together without the gang upset. Maybe I can still be her friend.

The bell rang and it was last period of the day. She was walking out with her square friends. Some of them glared when they saw me staring but Allison just looked down blushing. I wonder why, then I turned to see my brother staring at her too. Oh yeah, he soo has a thing for her. I will have to talk to her tomorrow.

**AN: Okayy they will become friends in the next chapter. All I need is one review telling me to continue this story and I will!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am super sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I was super busy with work and school and drama. Then my computer broke and I couldn't update any of my stories. But I got a laptop for my birthday so I can now continue all the stories. Thank you all for sticking with this story. Okay, here it is.**

**BTW, this chapter is gonna take place at the beginning of the movie.**

_Two Years Later…_

_Pepper's POV:_

Another day over with. Gosh I hate high school. Especially vaccination day. It doesn't work well with my pregnancy hormones. They just make me wanna punch those stupid nurses that put their hands on my stomach. At least it is finally over with. As we walk out, we get stopped by Wanda's mom. She bitched on about her dinner. As we get to the car Crybaby put on his music and lit a match trying to capture the eye of a certain blonde girl that was running towards us.

"Hide me please, hide me." Allison pleaded as she tried to hide behind me.

"Ally cat I am only 4'10. You're at least 5'4. How do you think this is gonna work?" I ask staring at her, also wondering why she needed to hide.

"Peps, I am willing to crouch down." As I was about to ask why she needed to be unseen so bad, I soon got my answer. The square of all squares looked towards us, eyes burning as he saw who was trying and failing to hide behind me.

"Allison darling, don't hide behind those creatures. Come over here right now, you know you should be on my arm at all times."

"Baldwin, I can hide behind whoever I want." Allison said as she attempted to hold her ground. This made the others angry as Baldwin always tries to control her. It isn't her fault she is with him, her grandmother made them date. That evil witch. The rest of the gang kinda looked out for Allison now since she is my best friend from the wrong side of the tracks.

"Beat it creep or your gonna get a black eye to match that idiotic getup." Mona said as she balled her hands into fists, she felt very protective of the young square blonde. Beating Baldwin to a pulp was just a plus. Baldwin grabbed Allison by her elbow and all hell broke loose. Crybaby had him by the neck before any of us could blink. I always knew he had feelings for her, him admitting it to me a year ago just proved it.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the front porch wandering about my friend Allison. I knew she had fallen head over heels in love with my brother but I had no idea how he felt. I decided to ask him myself._

"_Crybaby, what do you think of Allison?" I asked nonchalantly hoping he would take the bait._

"_She seems pretty hip, why?" he asked._

"_Just wondering, I think you got blue balls for her." I said giving him a knowing smirk._

"_What…me? No, not her, never." He stuttered out. I knew then and there he liked her._

_End Flashback_

Mrs. Vernon-Williams pulled up in her car and started shrieking, this woman, my gosh.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU VIGILANTE!" She screamed at my brother while hitting him with her purse. This lady is crazy.

"ALLISON! GET IN THE CAR THIS INSTANT! YOU TOO BALDWIN!"

Allison got into the car as did Baldwin with a smirk I just wanted to rip off his face.

"Wait, Mrs. Vernon-Williams, can Allison come over to my house tonight? We are gonna be having a little get together." I asked sweetly.

"I think not. My granddaughter shouldn't be associating with you hooligans." She said as she sped away.

We knew that Allison would be allowed over tonight, I looked into Crybaby's eyes and knew he had a plan. First we had to go home though.

**I know, it was awful. I am so sorry; I haven't written in a really long time and can't seem to find my groove in this whole thing anymore. Well I appreciate compliments and concerns. Also if you have any questions, you can leave a review or private message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again guys, so much.**

**Cit11cat**


End file.
